1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic display terminal, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium stored with a program for the electronic display terminal, and a display method.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the electronic display terminal such as an electronic paper terminal and the like, it is important to easily find a desired page among the pages included in a document file and to display the desired page on a screen, so as to improve an operability of a document on the screen.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-113765 describes a technology in which a desired page of a document is easily found and displayed on a screen. That is, in a document processing device which displays superimposed images on each page of the document with a sticker added to a page, the outline of the sticker added page is displayed by detecting that a user places a cursor on the sticker. Then, a selection signal is input with the cursor placed on the sticker, and thereby the page is displayed. Accordingly, the outline of the displayed page is used as a clue while fully ensuring a display region of a page image on a screen, and thereby searching for and displaying the desired page are easily realized.